


Uchiha Obito

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Team Minato [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Uchiha Obito was many things.Chunin.Team leader.Team-mate.Akatsuki member.Shinobi.Victim.But beyond and despite all of that Uchiha Obito was different.From an Uchiha without the Sharingan,To an Uchiha with the Mokouton.From an Uchiha who struggled with pretty much every jutsuTo an Uchiha who was almost unbeatable.From someone who's heart was on their sleeve,To someone who hid their face behind a mask.Uchiha Obito always stood out.Sometimes, being different isn't a good thing.Because the trials he went through due to his differences made one thing clear,Uchiha Obito was alone.





	Uchiha Obito

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

But beyond and despite all of that Uchiha Obito was different.

 

From an Uchiha without the Sharingan,

To an Uchiha with the Mokouton.

From an Uchiha who struggled with pretty much every jutsu

To an Uchiha who was almost unbeatable.

From someone who's heart was on their sleeve,

To someone who hid their face behind a mask.

Uchiha Obito always stood out.

Sometimes, being different isn't a good thing.

Because the trials he went through due to his differences made one thing clear,

Uchiha Obito was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

Obito looked at the woman before him. A woman he hadn't seen in years.

"GET BACK!" She yelled, the eye in her left socket the mirror image of the one in his right, "I'm warning you!" she stood protectively over the small bundle Minato had handed her. The Yondiame Hokage's only child. Their Sensei's son. "I won't let you hurt him!" She snarled as she swung at him again. Her blade connected with his mask, causing a massive crack to run down the middle. Obito felt a tear running down his face behind the mask as his mangekyo Sharingan activated, and Rin was caught in a Genjutsu.

 

 

 

 

 

Being different was a curse for Uchiha Obito.

Being different got him bullied in the academy.

Being different got him abused by his clan.

Being different drew Uchiha Madara's attention towards him.

He had had no Sharingan, until he had.

Then the boulders had crushed his right side and he'd passed his Sharingan to Kakashi.

He'd been dead, until he wasn't.

Zetsu had pulled him from the rubble of the cave and he'd been stitched back together.

His team had been fine, until they weren't.

Nohara Rin had had the Sanabi sealed within her,

Hatake Kakashi had basically killed himself and passed the Sharingan to Nohara Rin,

Namikaze Minato had died with Uzumaki Kushina the night their son was born.

Uchiha Obito hated being different.

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito stared at the man in front of him. The man who had arrived with Orochimaru of the Sannin. There was no way this man could be here. This man was supposed to be in Konoha, keeping Rin safe.

Only, he couldn't be. The silver hair framing a pale face half covered by a mask.

"Obito" The man spoke quietly.

"Kakashi" He returned.

"How?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Orochimaru got a curse mark on me"

"Madara pulled me from the rubble"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito's differences drew the attention of Uchiha Madara towards him.

They also drew attention to his team-mate's.

Uchiha Obito hated his differences

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on here?" The woman demanded. "How the hell are you two here? I watched you die!" Uchiha Obito watched as the same woman he'd faced the night he'd unleashed the fox yelled at him.

"We had no choice Rin. Madara-Sama decided our fate. He saw the team as too powerful. He had to split it up. Either that or control it. But despite getting us, he never got you. The three-tails' jinchuriki. Jonin of Konoha, Nohara Rin. The sole survivor of team Minato." He was the first to respond to her.

"You...you had no choice?!" She spluttered. "Yeah right! You bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing! You killed Minato-Sensie and Kushina-Sama! You left Naruto-Kun an orphan! You helped them get Kakashi!"

"Rin!" Kakashi cut in. "You know as well as I do that there was no willing choice on this side. Neither of us wanted this to happen. We're sorry you had to suffer. You bear your loved ones memories with pride."

"Thirteen years Baka. You let me think you were dead for thirteen years!" Obito sighed

"We tried Rin. We tried to make you see sense. Now they're going to make us deal with you the hard way." Rin took a half step back, pulling her headband up and unsheathing the sword that hung at her waist.

"Then we'll do it the hard way. It's not like we've ever done it any other way in the first place" She spoke quietly, trying to hide the cracks in her voice, her emotions betrayed by the tears running from both eyes.

"You always were a stubborn one Rin." Orochimaru stood behind her "Then again, you'd have to be considering your team. The next Hokage, the Hatake prodigy and a Uchiha. No wonder people saw you as the useless one. And yet, out of all of them you're the last one standing. One lone person living for four other souls. It's obvious in the way you dress." He smirked as he gestured to her outfit. "Obito's eye in the place of yours. Those are his goggles at your side as well. Kakashi's mask to hide your emotions alongside his blade as a reminder that his memory lives on. If I'm not mistaken that is your sensie's Jonin vest you wear. And his wife's hitai-ate. Mementos of a family long lost to you. How many more will you love only to lose? How many more will you end up living for? Join us and end your suffering. End theirs!" Orochimaru gestured at both Kakashi and Obito. Inside Obito wanted to scream and yell. Of there was one thing that could stop Rin from fighting it was that. "I will end my pets torment if you surrender. Madara may even do the same for his. Those you care about will be in pain no more. If you don't they will both suffer for eternity. Who's worth more? Those in your heart or those out there?"

"As much as I love those in here, Naruto needs me more. My students need me more. It breaks my heart to say this and I hope they can forgive me but I will not surrender! We are at war. Casualties will happen as much as it will hurt those that live, we will move on. The pain wont go away but we will learn to live with it. If I surrender all hope is gone. As much as I want them back, as much as I want to go with them, I cannot. So, my answer is no. Do what you will. I will not give you what you desire" She turned back to face Obito "Do what you must. I do not blame you."

"Rin..." Kakashi spoke softly "We're sorry"

"Dog. Tobi." Orochimaru ordered "Kill her." Obito's arm raised and branches started growing as his Sharingan started spinning.

"No. You have no need to be sorry. I failed you both."

"Rin!" He spoke through gritted teeth. "You have to fight!"

"And I will." Obito screamed inside his mind as both he and Kakashi attacked the woman they'd once called a team-mate. "Obito. Kakashi. I'm sorry" The blade in her hand swung. _Kakashi's_ blade. The sharingan in her eye socket swirled. _Obito's_ sharingan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

But beyond and despite all of that Uchiha Obito was different.

From an Uchiha without the Sharingan,

To an Uchiha with the Mokouton.

From an Uchiha who struggled with pretty much every jutsu

To an Uchiha who was almost unbeatable.

From someone who's heart was on their sleeve,

To someone who hid their face behind a mask.

Uchiha Obito always stood out.

Sometimes, being different isn't a good thing.

Because the trials he went through due to his differences made one thing clear,

Uchiha Obito was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Only he wasn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he attacked Rin appeared to come to meet him, only to turn last minute and throw her blade, _Kakashi's_ blade, at Orochimaru. The sword flew true and struck the snake Sannin in the throat. Obito fell to the ground with a gasp. His body his once more.

"Told you I'd find a way to save you" Obito looked up to see Rin offering her hand.

"Rin." He smiled "Thank you"

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

But beyond and despite all of that Uchiha Obito was different.

 

 

Uchiha Obito was an Uchiha that wore his heart on his sleeve.

Uchiha Obito was an Uchiha that had a Sharingan that refused to unlock.

Uchiha Obito who struggled with mastering a fire jutsu,

Uchiha Obito who helped little old ladies,

Uchiha Obito who cried at everything,

Uchiha Obito who would never be a proper Shinobi.

But Uchiha Obito did not care what the world thought of him.

He had Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin and they were enough.

 

 

 

 

 

The team that had enemy shinobi running on sight.

The team that worked together like they'd never been apart a day in their lives.

The team that owed everything to each other.

 

Hatake Kakashi.

Uchiha Obito.

Nohara Rin.

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

Different.

 

 

 

 

 

And after everything, he looked at the two stood beside him and smiled

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

Different.

 

 

 

And after decades of being lost,

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was home.

 

 


End file.
